The present invention relates to a vehicle having a battery with improved shielding against electrical and/or magnetic fields.
Vehicles having batteries are recently increasingly being offered on the market, for example in the form of electric vehicles and/or hybrid vehicles. A problem area of such vehicles here is electromagnetic compatibility of such batteries. Owing to high electric currents in the main circuit and, for example, the use of inverters, there is a high electromagnetic disturbance potential of such batteries. This being the case, such batteries must be shielded. For this purpose, the battery and/or the inverter are/is usually installed in a metal housing in order to avoid electrical and/or magnetic disturbances from other electrical and/or electronic components of the vehicle. However, as a result of this, additional costs are incurred in the case of the shielded housings and such battery arrangements are heavier. An electric vehicle with an exchangeable battery is also known from CN 203237020 U, wherein the battery is arranged in a base region of the vehicle. In this case, a housing of the battery is mechanically connected to a vehicle body of the vehicle. Removable cover plates are provided here for rapid exchange of the battery.